


Nothing New

by kueble



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili can't stand it when Fili's braids aren't perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadedmasquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmasquerade/gifts).



> This is just a quick fic prompted by fadedmasquerade, who wanted Fili/Kili braiding fic.

“That simply won’t do,” Kili says with a frown as he watches his brother fuss about in front of the mirror. Like always, he’s finished getting ready first. As much as Kili likes his own looks, no one in Erebor fawns over himself as much as Fili does. 

“Hmm?” Fili asks, tilting his head as he looks over his shoulder.

“Your braids. They’re not straight. Not nearly regal enough for today’s council meeting. Uncle Thorin would not be pleased,” Kili tells him with another frown. Before Fili can say anything, Kili is already crossing the room and standing between Fili’s open thighs. It’s nothing new, even though neither of them dwell on it.

“You fuss too much,” Fili reprimands him, but leans into the touch when Kili starts unbinding his moustache braids. Kili bites down on his lower lip and concentrates on the task at hand, barely noticing the close press of Fili’s knees against his thighs.

“It wouldn’t do for the heir to the throne to show up at a council meeting mussed up and out of sorts, would it?” Kili asks, frowning again as he threads his fingers through Fili’s hair and works out the braids. He loves this, simply adores the feeling of Fili’s golden hair between his fingers. It’s a bit of a stretch, but Fili hasn’t taken a wife or consort so his braids were left up to family. Kili will make do with what he can have.

“What if we were to make you the royal groom then? It seems you’re quite skilled at it. I could put in a good word with Uncle Thorin,” Fili says, his tone teasing, even though he leans into Kili’s touch.

“As if I’d trust this to anyone else,” Kili says with a laugh. He tries to keep it light, but Fili looks at him, _really looks at him_ , and Kili can feel himself falling apart. How long can he hold off what he really wants with this farce? Still, he keeps winding the hair through his fingers. They’re both silent as he finishes the braids and clasps the beads at the end. Kili loves this as much as he hates it. They’re so close, but he can’t imagine being farther away from the thing he wants most.

“I know what you’re doing, you know,” Fili says softly. Kili dips his head to avoid his eyes, but Fili reaches forward and tilts him up by the chin. There’s an odd look in his eyes, and it makes Kili’s next breath catch in his throat.

“What is that?” Kili asks, still thinking he can get away with this. But it’s too much to ask. Fili knows him better than anyone; knows the way his heart and mind work better than any soul alive.

“If you want to touch me, you only have to ask,” Fili says breathily. The words hang between them, heavy after being left unsaid for so many years. Kili can hear him swallow and his eyes dart down to watch the muscles in his throat move. He shivers and meets his brother’s eyes again.

“May I?” Kili asks as his heart flutters in his chest. Fili just grins at him and reaches out to pull him in, catching his mouth in a kiss. Kili melts against him, curling his fingers in the thick fabric of Fili’s overcoat. His mouth is warm and pliant under Kili’s, and he tastes like every sin Kili has ever imagined. Fili licks into Kili’s mouth, causing him to moan into the kiss and press even closer to him.

When they finally pull back Kili feels so light he thinks his heart might burst. Fili just rests his forehead against Kili’s and sighs happily. “I think you should braid my hair every morning,” Fili says slowly.

“And every evening?” Kili asks happily.

“If you must,” Fili says, but his tone is light and laced with laughter. Kili curls into him and presses a quick kiss against his lips.

“Oh, I fear I must,” Kili tells him, giggling. Fili just wraps a hand around the nape of his neck and pulls him in for another kiss. Kili has never felt so whole. As he watches Fili exhale slowly, he can tell his brother feels the same way.


End file.
